TV-14
Programming rated TV-14 in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content with parents strongly cautioned. Content may be inappropriate for children younger than 14 years of age. This rating contains mild to realistic violence (including some blood-letting), sexual references (including censored and/or partial nudity and medium to high-level implied scenes of sexual intercourse), mild to moderate use of language (strong language is usually censored using a "bleep censor"), and sexual innuendo. Like the TV-PG rating, many shows during prime time (on most networks) carry this rating. Most shows on Fox receive this rating. However it is censored on the TV Broadcast. Partial list of TV-14 content Madhouse Shows *Blade: The Series *Iron Man *Wolverine *X-Men HGTV Shows *The Decorating Adventures of Ambrose Price Crackle Shows *The Art of More *Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee (seasons 1-8) *Chosen *SuperMansion *Snatch *Trenches Adult-Swim Shows *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (some episodes) *Attack on Titan *The Animatrix *Apollo Gauntlet *The Boondocks (episode 10) *Bleach (most episodes) *Black Dynamite (some episodes) *Blood+ (some episodes) *The Brak Show (some episodes) *Brad Neely's Harg Nallin' Sclopio Peepio *Black Lagoon (some episodes) *Blue Exorcist *Blue Gender *The Big O (some episodes) *Cowboy Bebop *Case Closed (some episodes) *Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule (most episodes) *Children's Hospital (most episodes) *China, IL *Code Geass (most episodes) *Casshern Sins (some episodes) *Death Note *Daytime Fighting League *Dimension W *Decker: Unclassified *Durarara!! *Dragon Ball Super *Dream Corp LLC *Delocated (most episodes) *Dexter's Laboratory (Rude Removal only) *Eagleheart (most episodes) *The Eric Andre Show (some episodes) *Eureka Seven (most episodes) *FLCL *Fat Guy Stuck in Internet *Frisky Dingo (two episodes) *Fullmetal Alchemist (most episodes) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (most episodes) *God, the Devil and Bob (remaining nine episodes) *The Greatest Event in Television History *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (most episodes) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG (most episodes) *Gurren Lagann *G.I. Joe: Resolute *Garth Marenghi's Darkplace *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (most episodes) *Hunter x Hunter (most episodes) *Hot Package (some episodes) *InuYasha (some episodes) *InuYasha: The Final Act (most episodes) *Infomercials (most episodes) *The Jack and Triumph Show *The Jellies (most episodes) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (some episodes) *King of the Hill (episodes 74 and 239) *Kikaider (two episodes) *Kekkaishi (some episodes) *Lupin the 3rd Part IV *Loiter Squad (most episodes) *Mike Tyson Mysteries *The Mighty Boosh *Mission Hill (episodes 9-13) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans (some episodes) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 (some episodes) *Mongo Wrestling Alliance (episode 6) *Morel Orel (2012 special) *Michiko & Hatchin (most episodes) *Mary Shelly's Frankenhole (season 2) *Naruto (some episodes) *Naruto Shippuden (some episodes) *NTSF:SD:SUV *Neon Joe, Werewolf Hunter *Newsreaders *Neon Genesis Evangelion (some episodes) *One Piece (some episodes) *Off the Air (most episodes) *One-Punch Man *The Oblongs (episodes 9-13) *Perfect Hair Forever *Paranoia Agent *Parasyte-the-Maxim (some episodes) *Rick and Morty (most episodes) *The Restless Bell *Reign: the Conqueror *Robot Chicken (some episodes) *Shin-Chan (most episodes) *Sword Art Online (most episodes) *Sword Art Online II (most episodes) *The Super Milk Chan Show (most episodes) *Saul of the Mole Men (most episodes) *Sealab 2021 (most episodes) *Stroker and Hoop (some episodes) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (some episodes) *Squidbillies (most episodes) *Space Dandy *Soul Eater (most episodes) *Samurai 7 (two episodes) *Samurai Champloo *Samurai Jack (season 5 only, most episodes) *Tenchi Muyo! (one episode) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (some episodes) *12 oz. Mouse (most episodes) *Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (most episodes) *Tim and Eric's Bedtime Stories (most episodes) *Titan Maximum *Tom Goes to the Mayor (most episodes) *Trigun *Trinity Blood (one episode) *The Venture Bros. (most episodes) *Williams Street Swap Shop *Wolf's Rain *You're Whole (most episodes) *Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell (some episodes) *Yu Yu Hakusho (some episodes) Comedy Central Shows *@midnight with Chris Hardwick *Action (1999 TV Series, heavily cut) *The Ben Stiller Show (episode 13) *Bob and Margaret *The Colbert Report *The Chris Wylde Show Starring Chris Wylde *Chappelle's Show *Curb Your Enthusiasm (edited version) *Clerks: The Animated Series (episodes 1, 3, & 5-6) *The Daily Show with Craig Kilborn *The Daily Show with Jon Stewart *The Daily Show with Trevor Noah *Drunk History *Dream On (1990 TV Series, edited version) *Entourage (2004 TV Series, edited version) *Futurama (seasons 5-7) *The Gorburger Show *Inside Amy Schumer *Insomniac with Dave Attell *Jeff and Some Aliens *The Jim Jefferies Show *Kenny vs. Spenny (2007) *The Kids in the Hall (edited version) *Key & Peele *Kid Notorious *Lil' Bush *Mr. Show with Bob and David (edited version) *Moonbeam City *The Nightly Show with Larry Wilmore *Politically Incorrect with Bill Maher (1993-1997) *The President Show *Reno 911! *The Sarah Silverman Program *Strangers with Candy *Shorties Watchin' Shorties *South Park (heavily cut, syndicated airings) *Tough Crowd with Colin Quinn *Tosh.0 *Too Late with Adam Carolla *Ugly Americans *Workaholics (most episodes) *Weekends at the D.L. MTV Shows *Animania *A Shot at Love with Tila Tequila *Beavis & Butt-Head *The Brothers Grunt *Catfish: The TV Show *Celebrity Deathmatch (pilots, seasons 1-4) *Clone High *DJ and the Fro *Eye Candy *Fur TV *Finding Carter *Good Vibes *Greatest Party Story Ever *Jersey Shore *The Jon Stewart Show (1993-1994) *Kenny vs, Spenny (demo) *Liquid Television *The Maxx *MTV Cribs (2000-present, now via Snapchat Discover) *Mary + Jane *Making the Band (2002-present) *Next (2005 TV Series) *Nikki and Sara Live *120 Minutes (1986-2000) *Popzilla *Real World (1992 TV Series) *Road Rules *The Sifl and Olly Show *Scream: The TV Series *The State (1993 TV Series) *The Shannara Chronicles (2016) *Super Adventure Team *Station Zero *Teen Wolf (2011 TV Series) *True Life *The Tom Green Show *3 South *Undressed *Undergrads *Where My Dogs At? *Warren the Ape *Wild 'n Out (seasons 1-4, seasons 8-present) *Yo Momma MTV2 Shows *The Adventures of Chico and Guapo *The Animation Show *Celebrity Deathmatch (seasons 5-6) *Entourage (2004 TV Series, edited version) *Hip Hop Squares (2012) *120 Minutes (2001-2003; 2011-2013) *VH1 ILL-ustrated (2006) *Wild 'n Out (seasons 5-7) MTV Classic Shows *120 Minutes (MTV Classic 2016-present) TV Guide Network Shows *Curb Your Enthusiasm (edited version) This TV Shows *Dead Man's Gun (edited version) CMT Shows *Bounty Hunters *MTV Cribs (2009) TechTV Shows *Eye Drops Bud.TV Shows *Afterworld (2007 Web Series) Newgrounds Shows *Eddsworld YouTube Shows *Afterworld (2007 Web Series) *Blue (2012 Web Series) *Eddsworld *Object Manor *Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy YouTube Red Shows *Paranormal Action Squad Fox.com Shows *Blue (2012 Web Series) MSNBC Shows *Imus in the Morning (1996-2007) RFD-TV Shows *Imus in the Morning (2007-2009) Fox Business Network Shows *Imus in the Morning (2009-2015) TBS Shows *American Dad! (seasons 12-present) *Angie Tribeca *America's Greatest Makers *The Catlins (1983 TV Series) *Conan *Funnist Wins (most episodes) *The Joker's Wild (2017-present) *Lopez Tonight *Mr. Show with Bob and David (edited version) *Neighbors from Hell *The Pete Holmes Show *People on Earth (some episodes) *The Real Gilligan's Island *Search Party (2016 TV Series, some episodes) *Sex and the City (edited version) *Separation Anxiety *Tyler Perry's For Better or Worse (seasons 1-2) Escape Shows *Deep Undercover *It Takes a Killer *Lady Killers *Murderous Affairs *They Kill for It Shut Up! Cartoons Shows *Krogzilla Icebox.com Shows *Zombie College TV Land Shows *Curb Your Enthusiasm (edited version) *Impastor *The Jim Gaffigan Show (some episodes) *Lopez (2016 TV Series) *Nobodies *Sex and the City (edited version) *Teachers *Younger ABC Shows *Alias (2001 TV Series) *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (some episodes) *All My Children (1970-2011) *Boston Legal *Billboard Music Awards (2011-present) *The Bachelorette *Blackish (some episodes) *Celebrity Family Feud (some episodes) *Charlie's Angels (2011 TV Series) *Clerks: The Animated Series (episodes 2, and 4) *Designated Survivor *Dark Shadows *Dragnet (2003 TV Series) *Don't Tell the B---- in Apartment 23 *Ellen (1994 TV Series, some episodes) *Fridays (1980 TV Series) *Grey's Anatomy *General Hospital *The Gong Show (2017-present) *The Good Doctor *The Goldbergs (some episodes) *Honey West (1965 TV Series) *How to Get Away With Murder *Human Target (1992 TV Series) *Happy Endings *It (1990 Miniseries) *Jimmy Kimmel Live! *Kolchak: The Night Stalker *Lost (2004 TV Series) *Loving (1983 TV Series) *Match Game (2016-present) *Making the Band (2000-2001) *Matt Houston *The Mole (2001 TV Series) *NY Med *NYPD Blue *Of Kings and Prophets *One Life to Live (1968-2012) *Politically Incorrect with Bill Maher (1997-2002) *The Practice *Rookie Blue *Samantha Who? *The Streets of San Francisco *Scandal *Scrubs (2001 TV Series, seasons 8-9) *Sirens (1993 TV Series, season 1) *Spin City *The $10,000 Pyramid (2016-present) *Twin Peaks *T.J. Hooker (seasons 1-4) *The View *Vega$ CBS Shows *Airwolf (seasons 1-3) *As the World Turns *American Gothic *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (seasons 1-5, seasons 8-9) *The Big Bang Theory (some episodes) *The Bold and Beautiful *Bull (2016 TV Series) *BrainDead *Blue Bloods *The CBS Late Movie *Cagney and Lacey *Crimetime After Primetime *Chicago Hope *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *CSI: Miami *CSI: NY *CSI: Cyber *Cold Case *Criminal Minds *Criminal Minds: Beyond Boarders *Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior *Dallas (1978 TV Series) *The Equalizer (1985 TV Series) *Elementary *Extant *Flashpoint (2008 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *Guiding Light *The Good Wife *The Good Fight (premiere) *How I Met Your Mother *Hawaii Five-O (2010 TV Series) *JAG (seasons 2-10) *Love of Life *The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn *The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson *The Late Late Show with James Corden *Mike and Molly *MacGyver (2016 TV Series) *Mom *Medium (seasons 6-7) *Nash Bridges *NCIS *NCIS: Los Angeles *NCIS: New Orleans *Person of Interest *Rules of Engagement (some episodes) *Search for Tomorrow (1951-1982) *Silk Stalkings (seasons 1-2) *S.W.A.T. (2017 TV Series) *SEAL Team *Scorpion *Star Trek Discovery (premiere) *The Secret Storm *The State (1995 one-off special) *Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1982 TV Series) *The State (1993 TV Series, one-off special) *2 Broke Girls *Tour of Duty (1987 TV Series) *Two and a Half Men (most episodes) *The Talk *T.J. Hooker (season 5 only) *Unforgettable (2011 TV Series, seasons 1-3) *Without a Trace *Wiseguy *The Young and the Restless CBS All Access Shows *The Good Fight NBC Shows *Another World (1964 TV Series) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (seasons 6-7, season 10) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1985 TV Series, season 1) *The Brave *Barbera Mandrell and the Mandrell Sisters *Bay City Blues *Betty White's Off Their Rockers (seasons 1-2) *The Blacklist *The Blacklist: Redemption *Constantine (2014 TV Series) *Crossing Lines *Chicago Story *Chicago Fire *Chicago P.D. *Chicago Med *Chicago Justice *Community (2009 TV Series, some episodes) *Days of Our Lives *Emerald City (2017 TV Series) *ER (1994 TV Series, most episodes) *Friends (most episodes) *Father of the Pride *Freaks and Geeks *Friday Night Lights (seasons 1-2) *God, the Devil and Bob (first four episodes) *Hollywood Game Night *Homicide: Life on the Street *Highway to Heaven *Heroes (2006 TV Series) *Heroes Reborn *Hill Street Blues *Hunter (1984 TV Series) *JAG (season 1) *Joey (2004 TV Series) *Jokebook *Later (1988 Talk Show Series) *Last Comic Standing *Law & Order *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (seasons 1-6) *Law & Order: Trial by Jury *Law & Order: Los Angeles *Law & Order True Crime: The Menendez Murders *Last Call with Carson Daly *Late Night with Conan O'Brien *Late Night with Jimmy Fallon *Late Night with Seth Meyers *Medium (seasons 1-5) *Miami Vice *McCloud (1970 TV Series) *McMillan and Wife *The Night Shift (2014 TV Series) *Night Court *The Office (2005 TV Series, some episodes) *Parks and Recreation (some episodes) *Passions (1999-2007) *Poker After Dark (2007-2011) *Saturday Night Live *Saturday Night Live Weekend Update Thursday *Southland (2009 TV Series, season 1) *SCTV (1981-1983) *Scrubs (2001 TV Series, seasons 1-7) *Search for Tomorrow (1982-1986) *Sammy (2000 TV Series) *The Tonight Show with Jay Leno *The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien *The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon *This Is Us *30 Rock (2006 TV Series) *Will and Grace *World's Most Amazing Videos (1999-2000) *The West Wing Fox Shows *''American Dad!'' (seasons 1-11) *Bordertown (2016 TV Series) *''Bob's Burgers'' (some episodes) *Billboard Music Awards (1989-2006) *The Ben Stiller Show *Brooklyn Nine-Nine *Bones (2005 TV Series) *The Cleveland Show *Cops (seasons 1-25, some episodes) *Dream On (1990 TV Series, edited version) *Empire *The Exorcist (2016 TV Series) *''Family Guy'' (most episodes) *''Futurama'' (seasons 1-4, most episodes) *Firefly *Grounded for Life (seasons 1-3) *Ghosted (2017 TV Series, some episodes) *The Gifted (2017 TV Series, some episodes) *Greg the Bunny (2002) *Guinness World Records Primetime *Golan the Insatiable *Gotham *House M.D. (most episodes) *Hell's Kitchen (2005 TV Series) *The Howard Stern Show *Human Target (2010 TV Series) *In Living Color *The Last Man on Earth *Lucas Bros. Moving Co. (2013-2014) *Love Connection (2017-present) *Lethal Weapon *Lucifer *The Mick *Mad TV (seasons 1-14) *Melrose Place *The Mindy Project (seasons 1-3) *New Girl *New York Undercover *The Orville *Prison Break *Prison Break: Resurrection *The PJs (seasons 1-2) *Paradise Hotel *Raising Hope (some episodes) *Sit Down, Shut Up *''The Simpsons'' (some episodes) *Son of Zorn *The Simple Life (seasons 1-3) *Star *Saturday Night Special *Sliders (seasons 1-3) *Talkshow with Spike Feresten *'Til Death *24 (2001 TV Series) *24: Legacy *21 Jump Street (seasons 1-4) *That '70s Show (most episodes) *That '80s Show *The Wanda Sykes Show *World's Wildest Police Videos (1998-2001) *The X-Files (most episodes) The WB Shows *Angel (1999 TV Series) *Birds of Prey (2002 TV Series) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (seasons 1-5) *Charmed *Dawson's Creek *Grounded for Life (seasons 4-5) *Mission Hill (episodes 1-8) *One Tree Hill (seasons 1-3) *The Oblongs (episodes 1-8) *The PJs (season 3 only) *Roswell (seasons 1-2) *Supernatural (season 1) The WB 100+ Station Group Shows *Sex and the City (edited version) UPN Shows *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (seasons 6-7) *Game Over (2004 TV Series) *Roswell (season 3 only) *The Twilight Zone (2002 TV Series) *Veronica Mars (seasons 1-2) The CW Shows *Arrow (2012 TV Series) *The Bill Cunningham Show (seasons 2-5) *Beauty and the Beast (2012 TV Series) *The Carrie Diaries *Dynasty (2017 TV Series) *DC's Legends of Tomorrow *Gossip Girl *The Game (2006 TV Series, seasons 1-3) *iZombie *Legends of Tomorrow *Mad TV (season 15 only) *90210 (2008 TV Series) *One Tree Hill (seasons 4-9) *The Robert Irvine Show *Riverdale *Supernatural (seasons 2-present) *The 100 *The Vampire Diaries *Veronica Mars (season 3 only) *Whose Line Is It Anyway? (2013-present) The CW Plus Shows *Sex and the City (edited version) WWOR-TV Shows *The Howard Stern Show (WWOR) *The Morton Downey Jr. Show (1987-1988) VH1 Shows *Behind the Music *The Breaks (2017 TV Series) *The Cho Show *Can't Get a Date *Glam God *Hey Joel *Hit the Floor (2013 TV Series/seasons 1-3, special) *Hip Hop Squares (2016-present) *I Love the '70s *I Love the '80s *I Love the '80s Strikes Back *I Love the '80s 3-D *I Love the '90s *I Love the '90s: Part Deux *I Love the Holidays *Pop-Up Video *RuPaul's Drag Race *Single Ladies (2011 TV Series, seasons 1-3) *VH1 ILL-ustrated VH1 Classic Shows *Entourage (2004 TV Series, edited version) *The Larry Sanders Show (edited version) *Pop-Up Video *120 Minutes (MTV Classic, 2004-2016) Smithsonian Channel Shows ESPN Shows *Highly Questionable (2015-present) ESPN2 Shows *Highly Questionable (2011-2015) WeTV Shows *Bridezillas iTunes Shows *Jonah Hex *Watchmen: Motion Comic Rooster Teeth Shows *Red vs. Blue *RWBY *RWBY Chibi The Online Network Shows *All My Children (2013) *One Life to Live (2013) MyNetworkTV Shows *Paradise Hotel (reruns) *The Walking Dead (heavily cut) Fox Reality Channel Shows *The Mole (2001 TV Series) *Paradise Hotel (reruns) Channel 101 Shows *House of Cosbys *Planet Unicorn The 101 Network Shows *Deadwood (edited version) *Friday Night Lights (seasons 3-5) *Oz (edited version) *Passions (2007-2008) *The Wire (edited version) Cinemax Shows *SCTV (1983-1984) PBS Shows *Mercy Street Fox Sports Net Shows *Impact Wrestling (2004-2005) Fox News Channel Shows *Red Eye Webcast Shows *Impact Wrestling (2005) Urban Television Network Shows *Impact Wrestling (2005) Cooking Channel Shows Investigation Discovery Shows BBC Shows *Angry Kid *Paul Hollywood's Big Continental Hollywood Trip BBC One Shows *Absolutely Fabulous *River (2015 TV Series) *That Puppet Game Show *Torchwood BBC Two Shows *Beautiful People *The Fall (2013 TV Series) *I Am Not an Animal *London Spy *Peaky Blinders *Pompidou *Torchwood BBC Two HD Shows *London Spy BBC Three Shows *Cuckoo (2012 TV Series) *Ideal (2005 TV Series) *Torchwood *The Wrong Door RTÉ One Shows *The Fall (2013 TV Series) RTÉ Television Shows *The Podge and Rodge Show Starz Shows *Head Case *The Missing *Torchwood: Miracle Day WWE Network Shows *Saturday Night's Main Event (online streaming of archival content) Starz Encore Shows *Moby Dick BBC America Shows *Law and Order: UK ITV Shows *The Avengers (1961 TV Series) *Bad Girls *Bob and Rose *Doctor Throne *The Investigator: A British Crime Story *Marcella (2016 TV Series) *Newzoids *The New Avengers (1976 TV Series) *Spitting Image ITV4 Shows *Warren United Associated British Corporation Shows *The Avengers (1961 TV Series) Thames Television Shows *The Avengers (1961 TV Series) Reelz Shows *Carson's Comedy Classics *The Larry Sanders Show (edited version) CNN Shows *Crossfire (1982 TV Series) *The Hunt with John Walsh *Legal View with Ashleigh Banfield NBCSN Shows *Poker After Dark (2012-present) Travel Channel Shows *American Casino *World Poker Tour Comcast's Video on Demand Shows *Carson's Comedy Classics OWN: Oprah Winfrey Network Shows *Greenleaf *Tyler Perry's For Better or Worse (seasons 3-present) Yahoo! View Shows *Community (2009 TV Series, some episodes) Fox Sports Net Shows *World Poker Tour NickMom Shows *MFF: Mom Friends Forever *NickMom Night Out *Parental Discretion with Stefanie Wilder-Taylor *Take Me to Your Mother *Undercover Cupid Ion Television Shows *Flashpoint (2008 TV Series, seasons 4-5) Showtime Shows *American Candidate *Bob and Margaret *Big Brother: After Dark (2007-2012) *Brothers *Dead Like Me *The Frantics *Going to California *It's Garry Shandling's Show *Jeremiah *Lexx *Odyssey 5 *Poltergeist: The Legacy (seasons 1-3) *Resurration Blvd. *Soul Food *Stargate SG-1 (censored pilot, seasons 1-5) *This American Life *Total Recall 2070 *33 Brompton Place *Web Therapy DIY Network Shows Trio Shows Sleuth Shows WGN America Shows *Best of Saturday Night *Carson's Comedy Classics *Curb Your Enthusiasm (edited version) *Entourage (2004 TV Series, edited version) *Sex and the City (edited version) Cloo Shows CNBC Shows Logo Shows *Bump! *Drawn Together (heavily cut) *First Comes Love *The Graham Norton Anthology *The L Word (edited version) *Leap Years (edited version) *Queer as Folk (edited version) *RuPaul's Drag Race NBA TV Shows Centric Shows *Single Ladies (2011 TV Series, season 4 only) Fox Sports 1 Shows *The Ultimate Fighter (2013-present) UFC Fight Pass Shows *The Ultimate Fighter (2014-present) Bounce TV Shows *Ed Gordon (news series) *Off the Chain *Saints and Sinners (2016 TV Series) Fearnet Shows Pivot Shows G4 Shows *Blade: The Series *Code Monkeys *Happy Tree Friends (edited version) *Iron Man *Spaceballs: The Animated Series *Wolverine *X-Men Soapnet Shows *General Hospital: Night Shift Mondo Media Shows *Happy Tree Friends (edited version) FX Shows *Archer (heavily cut, syndicated airings) *Anger Management (2012 TV Series) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (heavily cut, syndicated airings) *Nip/Tuck (heavily cut) *The Shield (heavily cut, syndicated airings) *The Ultimate Fighter (2012-2013) FXX Shows *Golan the Insatiable *Lucas Bros. Moving Co. (2014-2015) IFC Shows *Action (1999 TV Series, heavily cut) *At the Death House Door *The Birthday Boys *Bullet in the Face *Bunk *Comedy Bang! Bang! *Documentary Now! *Dinner with the Band *Darkon *The Festival *Framed *Film School *Get Hit *Gigi Does It *Goth Cruise *Gunslinger Girl *Greg the Bunny (2005-2006) *Hopeless Pictures *Heavy Load *Independent Spirit Awards *The IFC Media Project *The Larry Sanders Show (edited version) *Maron *Mr. Show with Bob and David (edited version) *New World Order *Out There *Onion News Network *Portlandia *Rhett and Link: Commercial Kings *Stan Against Evil *The Spoils of Babylon *The Spoils Before Dying *360 Sessions *Ultimate Film Frantic *Whisker Wars *Young Broke and Beautiful *Z Rock Food Network Shows Sci-Fi Channel Shows *Battlestar Galactica (miniseries) *Battlstar Galactica (2004 TV Series) *Farscape *G vs E (season 2) *Poltergeist: The Legacy (season 4 only) *Sanctuary (2008 TV Series, season 1) *Stargate SG-1 (seasons 6-10) *Sliders (seasons 4-5) *Tokko *TekWar (1994 TV Series, 1996) Syfy Shows *Caprica (censored version) *Dark Matter *The Expanse *Ghost Wars *Haven (2010 TV Series) *Incorporated *Krypton (2018 TV Series) *The Magicians *Superstition (2017 TV Series) *Sanctuary (2008 TV Series, seasons 2-4) *Van Helsing TV One Shows *Donnie After Dark Chiller Shows *Slasher (2016 TV Series) Science Shows Up Shows History Shows *Ancient Aliens *Vikings (censored version) H2 Shows *Ancient Aliens Sundance TV Shows *The Al Franken Show *City of Men *Carlos *Dream School *ESQ *The Green Room *Get to Work *House of Boateng *Hap and Leonard *The Honorable Women *The Hill *Loredana *One Punk Under God *Push Girls *Restless *Rectify *The Returned *The Red Road Oxygen Shows *Hey Monie! *Snapped HBO Shows *The Boring Life of Jacqueline *Doll and Em *Empire Falls *From the Earth to the Moon *The Far Pavilions *Family Bonds *The Jinx *John Adams *Laurel Avenue *The Neistat Brothers *Reverb *Tenacious D *Tales from the Crypt *Vice News Tonight Nick @ Nite Shows *Gleen Martin DDS *Hollywood Heights (2012 TV Series, June 18, 2012-August 10, 2012) TeenNick Shows *Hollywood Heights (2012 TV Series, August 13, 2012-October 5, 2012) TVGN/Pop Shows *Big Brother: After Dark (2013-present) Pop Shows *Impact Wrestling (2016-present) Slice Shows *Big Brother: After Dark (2007-present) WXRK Shows *Howard Stern KING-TV Shows *Almost Live! First-Run Syndication Shows *The Apollo Comedy Hour *Alt/Reality *The Arsenio Hall Show *Ask Dr. Ruth *The Bill Cunningham Show (season 1) *Carson's Comedy Classics *The Crow: Stairway to Heaven *Cheaters (censored version) *Dr. Phil (some episodes) *The Dennis Miller Show *The Edge with Jake Sasseville *Forgive or Forget *Friday the 13th: The Series *The Greg Behrendt Show *Geraldo (1987 TV Series) *Highlander: The Series *The Howard Stern Radio Show *The Insider (2004 TV Series) *The Jon Stewart Show (1994-1995) *The Jerry Springer Show *Kwik Witz *The Keenen Ivory Wayans Show *Last Call (1994 American Talk Show Series) *Late Night Republic *Late Night Buffet with Augie and Del *My Talk Show *The Morton Downey Jr. Show (1988-1989) *Maury *The Magic Hour (1998 TV Series) *Mutant X *Night Man *Nightlife (1986 TV Series) *Night Stand with Dick Dietrick *The Steve Wilkos Show *Smash Cuts *SCTV (1976-1981) *Stag: A Test of Love *Sirens (1993 TV Series, season 2) *Thicke of the Night *21 Jump Street (season 5 only) *TekWar (1994 TV Series, 1994 television movies) *Tinseltown *Vibe (1997 Talk Show Series) *War of the Worlds (1988 TV Series) *The Whoopi Goldberg Show In Demand Shows *Howard Stern In Demand/Howard TV Global Television Network Shows *Bob and Doug *Bob and Margaret *Producing Parker *Rookie Blue *SCTV (1976-1981) TVtropolis Shows *Producing Parker CTV Shows *Cold Squad *Committed FYI Shows *Married at First Sight Animal Planet Shows *The Last Alaskans (season 1) USA Network Shows *Airwolf (season 4 only) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1985 TV Series, seasons 2-4) *Benched *Falling Water (2016 TV Series) *G vs E (season 1) *Kenny vs. Spenny (2002-2003, pilot episode) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (seasons 7-10) *Mr. Robot *Silk Stalkings (seasons 3-8) *Suits *Satisfaction *Swamp Thing: The Series *Shooter (2016 TV Series) *TekWar (1994 TV series, 1994-1995) Citytv Shows *The Collector (2004 TV Series) *Ed and Red's Night Party Space Shows *The Collector (2004 TV Series) CBC Television Shows *The Border (2008 TV Series) *Chilly Beach *Da Vinci's Inquest *Kenny vs. Spenny (2003-2004) *The Kids in the Hall: Death Comes to Town *SCTV (1980-1983) Superchannel Shows *SCTV (1983-1984) Showcase Shows *Kenny vs. Spenny (2005-2010) National Geographic Shows *Dangerous Encounters with Brady Barr *StarTalk (2015 TV Series) *Tales of Light Nat Geo Wild Shows *Dangerous Encounters with Brady Barr Lifetime Shows *Betty White's Off Their Rockers (season 3 only) Rogers TV Shows *The Tom Green Show Amazon Instant Video Shows *Alpha House *The After *Astra Force *All of Nothing *Baahubali: The Lost Legends *Betas *Browsers *The Bureau *Buddin Prospects *Battey *Crayon Shin-chan *Crayon Shin-chan Gaiden *Chimpui *Eat the World with Emeril Lagasse *Edge *The Great Passage *Hysteria *The Idolmaster KR *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress *Lore *Ninja Hattori-kun *One Mississippi *Onion News Empire *Oasis *Really *The Rebels *Scum's Wish *Sneaky Pete *The Tick (2017 TV Series) *Z: The Beginning of Everything *Zombieland Discovery Channel Shows *Dirty Jobs *The Last Alaskans (season 2) TLC Shows *Forensic Files (1996-2000) *Fashionably Late with Stacy London Prime Time Entertainment Network Shows *Babylon 5 (seasons 1-4) The Family Channel Shows *Carson's Comedy Classics Fox Family Channel Shows *The Fearing Mind ABC Family Shows *Baby Daddy (seasons 1-4) *The Fosters (seasons 1-3a) *Monica the Medium (season 1) *Pretty Little Liars (seasons 1-5) *Stitchers (season 1) *Slacker Cats *Switched at Birth (seasons 1-4) *The Secret Life of the American Teenager *Young and Hungry (seasons 1-2, Special) Freeform Shows *Alone Together *The Bold Type *Beyond *Baby Daddy (seasons 5-6) *Cloak and Dagger (2018 TV Series) *Famous in Love *The Fosters (seasons 3b-present) *Guilt (2016 TV Series) *Grown-ish *Hollywood Movie Night *Monica the Medium (season 2) *New Warriors (2018 TV Series) *Pretty Little Liars (seasons 6-7) *Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists *Siren (2018 TV Series) *Shadowhunters *Stitchers (seasons 2-present) *Switched at Birth (season 5 only) *Young and Hungry (seasons 3-present) Fuse Shows *Billy on the Street (seasons 1-3) *Munchies *White Guy Talk Show CMT Shows Aspire Shows Game Show Network Shows *Catch 21 *Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza *I've Got a Secret (2006) *Kenny vs. Spenny *World Poker Tour The New TNN Shows *Gary the Rat (episodes 1-8) Spike TV Shows *Gary the Rat (episodes 9-13) *Impact Wrestling (2005-2006) *The Joe Schmo Show (2003-2004) *This Just In! *The Ultimate Fighter (2005-2006) Spike Shows *Blade: The Series *Cops (seasons 26-present, some episodes) *Entourage (2004 TV Series, edited version) *Impact Wrestling (2006-2014) *Jail *The Joe Schmo Show (2013) *The Mist *1,000 Ways to Die *The Shannara Chronicles (2017) *Time: The Kalief Browder Story *This Just In! *The Ultimate Fighter (2006-2011) *World's Most Amazing Videos (2006-2008) *World's Wildest Police Videos (2012) Destination America Shows *Impact Wrestling (2015) Velocity Shows HLN Shows *Glenn Beck Program (2006-2008) *The Hunt with John Walsh *Joy Behar: Say Anything! (2009-2011) *Primetime Justice with Ashleigh Banfield *The Tom Feriss Experiment Current TV Shows *Joy Behar: Say Anything! (September 4, 2012-August 1, 2013) *SuperNews! Fox News Channel Shows *Glenn Beck Program (2009-2011) TheBlaze Shows *Glenn Beck Program (2011-present) Viceland Shows TNT Shows *Babylon 5 (season 5 only) *Dallas (2012 TV Series) *Franklin and Bash *The Last Ship *The Librarians *Major Crimes *Rizzoli and Isles *Southland (2009 TV Series, seasons 2-5) A&E Shows *Longmire (2012 TV Series, seasons 1-3) *Married at First Slight *The Returned (2015 TV Series) *The Sopranos (edited version) *Those Who Kill (2014 TV Series, originally) *Unforgettable (2011 TV Series, season 4 only) The Biography Channel Shows *Deadly Wives LMN Shows *Deadly Wives *Those Who Kill (2014 TV Series, re-launch) Style Network Shows *Giuliana and Bill (seasons 1-6) *Sex and the City (edited version) E! Shows *Botched *Chelsea Lately *The Grace Helbig Show *Giuliana and Bill (season 7 only) *The Howard Stern Interview *The Howard Stern Show *Keeping Up with the Kardashians *Night Stand with Dick Dietrick *Starveillance *Sex and the City (edited version) *The Simple Life (seasons 4-5) *What's Eating You? *Wild On! CourtTV Shows *Forensic Files (2000-2007) Fusion Shows *Good Morning Today *No, You Shut Up! TruTV Shows *Adam Ruins Everything *Billy on the Street (seasons 4-present) *Comedy Knockout *The Carbonaro Effect (most episodes) *Fameless *Forensic Files (2008-2011) *Friends of the People (most episodes) *Guinness World Records Gone Wild (some episodes) *Hack My Life (most episodes) *Impractical Jokers *Jon Glaser Love Gear (most episodes) *I'm Sorry (2017 TV Series, pilot episode) *Those Who Can't *The Tom Feriss Experiment *World's Dumbest *You Can Do Better AMC Shows *Better Call Saul *Broken Trail *Breaking Bad (most episodes) *Cinema Secrets *Curb Your Enthusiasm (edited version) *DVD TV *FilmFakers *Feed the Beast *Fear the Walking Dead (some episodes) *Hell on Wheels *Halt and Catch Fire *Immortalized *Into the Badlands *The Killing (2011 TV Series, seasons 1-3) *Low Winter Sun *Mad Men *Movies That Shook the World *The Night Manager *The Pitch *Rubicon *Shootout *TURN: Washington's Spies *Talking Dead *Talking Saul *Talking Bad *Talking Preacher *Talking with Chris Hardwick *The Walking Dead (Original Rating) Bravo Shows *Kathy (2012 TV Series) *The Millionaire Matchmaker *Top Chef *Watch What Happens Live with Andy Cohen The Comedy Network Shows *Internet Slutts *The Jon Dore Television Show *Odd Job Jack *The Tom Green Show Hulu Shows *The Awesomes *A Day in the Life *Behind Mask *Becoming Bond *The Big Picture: News in Virtual Reality *Blue (2012 Web Series) *Deadbeat *Dimension 404 *East Los High *Freakish *The Fashion Fund *The Handmaid's Tale *Harlots *If I Can Dream *I Love You, America with Sarah Silverman *Mother Up! *The Mindy Project (seasons 4-6) *Residents Advisors *Raising the Bar *RocketJump: The Show *Spoilers with Kevin Smith *Too Funny to Fail *Virtual Mike and Nora *What Lives Inside Audience Shows E4 Shows *Chewing Gum (2015 TV Series) *Dead Set El Rey Network Shows Channel 4 Shows *Bob and Margaret *Derek (2012 TV Series) *Empire Square *The IT Crowd *Lovesick (2014 TV Series, season 1) Sky1 Shows *Moone Boy ABC (Australian TV Channel) Shows *Glitch (2015 TV Series, season 1) Netflix Shows *American Vandal *Abstract: The Art of Design *Au Service De La France (A Very Secret Service) *Art of Conflict: The Murals of Northern Ireland *Between *Blame! *Beepe Grillo: Grillo vs Grillo *Bonusfamiljen (The Bonus Family) *Bill Nye Saves the World *Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee (seasons 9-present) *Cooked *The Confession Tapes *Captive *Casting JonBenet *The Cuba Libre Story *Chiamatemi Francesco (Call Me Francis) *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny *Chelsea Peretti: One of the Greats *Cannabis *Cyborg 009: Call of Justice *Chef's Table *Chef's Table: France *Crazyhead *Dirk Gently's Hostile Holistic Detective Agency *The Death and Life of Marsha P. Johnson *Dix Pour Cent (Call My Agent!) *E-Team *El Ministerio de Tiempo (The Department of Time) *Five Came Back *Fate/Apocrypha *Final Fantasy XIV: Dad of Light *Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life *Good Morning Call *Glitch (2015 TV Series, season 2) *Get Me Roger Stone *Heroin(e) *Haters Back Off! *Hotel Beau Séjour *Handsome: A Netflix Mystery Film *Historia de Un Clan (History of a Clan) *Into the Inferno *ID-O *Jerry Before Seinfeld *Juana Inés *Joshua: Teenager vs. Superpower *John Hodgman: Ragnarok *Joy Koy: Live from Seattle *Jim Gaffigan: Cinco *Jack Whitehall: Travels with My Father *Kuromukuro *Lilyhammer *Lost and Found Music Studios *Kuromukuro *Kantaro: The Sweet Tooth Salaryman *Keith Richards: Under the Influence *The Killing (2011 TV Series, season 4 only) *Longmire (2012 TV Series, seasons 4-6) *Long Shot *La Niña *Lovesick (2014 TV Series, seasons 2-present) *Magi: The Adventures of Sinbad *My Only Love Song *Making a Murderer *Merlí (2015 TV Series) *Man to Man *Maggie and Bianca Fashion Friends *Midnight Diner: Tokyo Stories *My Only Love Song *My Own Man *NSU German History X *The Other One: The Long Strange Trip of Bob Weir *Our Souls at Night *Pacific Heat *Paranoid *Real Rob *Ryan Hamilton: Happy Face *The Ridiculous 6 *REALITYHIGH *Russell Peters vs. the World *Russell Peters: Notorious *Russell Peters: Almost Famous *Stranger Things *Spectral *The Same Sky *Sky Ladder: The Art of Cai Guo-Qiang *The Seven Deadly Sins *Sandy Wexler *13th: A Conversation with Oprah Winfrey and Ava DuVernay *Trevor Noah: Afraid of the Dark *Travelers *Tony Robbins: I Am Not Your Guru *True Memoirs of an International Assassin *Tallulah *Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt *Undercover *Ultimate Beastmasters *Violet Evergarden *Water on Fire: Ukraine's Fight for Freedom *Wanted *White Nights *What Happened, Miss Simone? *The White Helmets Galavisión Shows *Lugar Heights mun2 Shows *Lugar Heights MTV Tres Shows *Lugar Heights Bet Shows *''American Gangster'' (2006 TV Series) *''Baldwin Hills'' (2007 TV Series) *''The BET Honors'' *''Being Mary Jane'' *''BET Awards'' *''The Breaks'' (2017 TV Series) *''Black Panther'' (2010 TV Series) *''ComicView'' *''Cita's World'' *''Frankie and Neffe'' *''The Game'' (2006 TV Series, seasons 4-9) *''Hey Monie!'' *''Keyshia Cole: All In'' *''Lugar Heights'' *''Let's Stay Together'' (2011 TV Series) *''The Mo'Nique Show'' *''Real Husbands of Hollywood'' *''Time: The Kalief Browder Story'' *''The Wire'' (edited version) Esquire Network Shows *Sex and the City (edited version) BBC1/BBC2 Shows *Monty Python's Flying Circus BBC Shows *Monty Python: Almost the Truth (Lawyers Cut) Viz Media Shows Sentai Filmworks/Section23/Maiden Japan Shows Funmation Shows *.hack//G.U. *.hack//Legend of the Twilight *.hack//Quantum *.hack//Sign *.hack//Roots *91 Days *A Certain Magical Index *A Certain Scientific Railgun *Armitage III *Ai Yori Aoshi *Attack on Titan: Junior High *Assassination Classroom *The Asterisk War *Aquarion EVOL *Aria the Secret Ammo *Aquarion Logos *A Good Librarian Like A Good Shepherd *Ben-To *Barakamon *Blessing of the Campanella *BlazBlue: Alter Memory *Burst Angel *Baka and Test *Buddy Complex *Brothers Conflict *Black Bulter *Big Windup! *Code: Breaker *Coyote Ragtime Show *Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! *Cowboy Bebop *Club RAINBOW *Comic Party Revolution *Chobits *Code Geass (censored version) *Chrono Crusade *Chaos;Head *Cyborg 009: Call of Justice *Cheer Boys!! *C-Control *Dagashi Kashi *The Devil is a Part-Timer! *Danganronpa: The Animation *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. *Date a Live *Durarara!! *Dragon Ball *Dragonaut - THE RESONANCE- *Divine Gate *Dimension W *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-Chan *D-Frag! *D. Gray-Man *Dance with Devils *Endrise *Eureka Seven *Eureka Seven AO *Erased *Full Metal Panic! *Full Metal Panic! the Second Raid *Fafner *Fractale *FLCL *First Love Monster *Fairy Tail *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *The FUNimation Show *Ghost Hunt *Goemon *Gonna Be The Twin-Tail!! *Good Luck Girl *Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash *Guilty Crown *Gunslinger Sword *Gun X Sword *Haibane Renmei *Heat Guy J *The Heroic Legend of Arslan *Hyderdimension Neptunia *Hero Tales *Heroic Age *Handa-Kun *Heruchika - Haruta & Chika *In Search of the Lost Future *Izetta: The Last Witch *JINSEL - Life Consulting *Jyu-Oh-Sei *Kaleido Star *Kurau Phantom Memory *Karneval *Kingdom *Kaze No Stigma *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple *Love Live! Sunshine!! *Love & Logic *Lucky Star *Level E *Laughing Under the Clouds *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes *Le Chevalier D'Eon *Last Exile *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing *Magikano *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *The Melancholy of Haruhi-Chan Suzumiya *My Hero Academia *Mikagura School Suite *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans *Murder Princess *Mushi-Shi *Nabari No Ou *Noir *Noragami *Noein: To Your Other Self *Nobunagun *Ouran High School Host Club *Okami-San and Her Seven Companions *One Piece *Princess Jellyfish *Puzzle & Dragons X *Pumpkin Scissors *Pretear *Planetarian *Peacemaker *Ping Pong the Animation *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis *Red Data Girl *Rumbling Hearts *Riddle Story of Devil *RideBack *The Rolling Girls *Robotics Notes *Regalia: The Three Scared Stars *Rainbow Days *Steins Gate *Sengoku BASARA - End of Judgement *Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Kings *Selector Spread WIXOSS *Space Dandy *Starmyu *Spice and Wolf *Selector Infected WIXOSS *Solty Rei *Soul Eater *Soul Eater Not! *Show By Rock!! *Show White with the Red Hair *Seraph at the End: Vampire Reign *Serial Experiments Lain *Shattered Angels *Shomin Sample *Servamp *Shakugan No Shana *Seiyu's Life! *Save Me! Lollipop *Scared Rider XechS *Sands of Distraction *Sakura Wars: The Movie *Smaurai Warriors *Tower of Druaga *Trigun *Tsukiuta, The Animation *Toriko *Tenchi Universe *Terror in Resonance *Tokyo Ravens *Three Leaves, Three Colors *Tenchi in Toyko *Tales of Vesperia *Tales of Zestiria The X *Ultimate Otaku Teacher *Utawarermono *Vandread *Venus Versus Virus *The Vision of Escaflowne * The Wallflower *X *Yona of the Dawn *Yuri!!! on Ice *Yatterman Night Television Specials *The Adult-Swim Golf Classic (2016) *Dinner with Friends with Brett Gelman and Friends (2014) *Mastodon: Asleep in the Deep (2015) *The Mark Lemback Technique (2016) *Mr. Neighbor's House (2016) *TV's Funniest Animated Stars (2015) TV-14 icon.svg|TV-14 TV-14-D icon.svg|TV-14-D TV-14-DL icon.svg|TV-14-DL TV-14-DLS icon.svg|TV-14-DLS TV-14-DLSV icon.svg|TV-14-DLSV TV-14-DLV icon.svg|TV-14-DLV TV-14-DS icon.svg|TV-14-DS TV-14-DSV icon.svg|TV-14-DSV TV-14-DV icon.svg|TV-14-DV TV-14-L icon.svg|TV-14-L TV-14-LS icon.svg|TV-14-LS TV-14-LSV icon.svg|TV-14-LSV TV-14-LV icon.svg|TV-14-LV TV-14-S icon.svg|TV-14-S TV-14-SV icon.svg|TV-14-SV TV-14-V icon.svg|TV-14-V Trivia * There are several companies or TV stations that have broken the general implied rule that strong language (ex. F-bombs) is not allowed at a TV-14 rating. For example, two titles (Gintama: The Movie ''and the complete collection of the anime ''Another) released by Sentai Filmworks have multiple F-bombs. The movie ''We Are Legion: The Story of the Hacktivists ''is broadcast uncensored on Pivot TV with a TV-14 rating despite its strong language. The El Rey Network originally issued an uncensored broadcast of the movie ''Pulp Fiction ''with a TV-14 rating, but later apologized for this and changed the rating in future broadcasts to TV-MA. Category:Charaters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings